1. Background of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the recovery of thermal energy from a first gas flow from an internal combustion engine that is designed for the transfer of thermal energy from the first gas flow to a second gas flow. The invention is particularly intended in for incorporation with an internal combustion engine in a vehicle, such as a truck, but can also be used in stationary, fixed internal combustion engines.
2. Background Art
Using a device to recover thermal energy in exhaust gases from an internal combustion engine in a truck is known. The hot exhaust gases from the engine are fed into the device in a first gas flow. A second gas flow, usually an air flow, is also fed into the device. The two gas flows are made to exchange heat with one another and the air flow heated after the heat exchange is then made to expand in a turbine wheel. The energy transferred from the exhaust gases is used, for example, for the compression of an air inlet flow to the engine.
Such a thermal energy recovery device has a potentially high efficiency, but it has proved difficult to manufacture such a device in a way that is sufficiently cost-effective for commercial production.